Segment Routing (SR) allows an IPv6 or Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) packet header to encode a list of explicit waypoints, e.g., SR nodes, rather than a single destination. Such waypoints or SR nodes may be used to route packets through a specific service or application. Accessing a particular service hosted on any one of a list of servers, however, is time-consuming and inefficient.